


Miracle

by starlightsoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, how does one tag, i'm a noob i'm sorry, idolverse, this whole thing is soonhoon but other members would be mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightsoons/pseuds/starlightsoons
Summary: "You're my precious miracle. I'll keep you safe, so don't worry."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at making summaries, I'm sorry. ;;;
> 
> This is my first Soonhoon AU that I wrote, so I hope you'll enjoy it!

“Ah… Finally, a little time off.”

Jihoon hears a sigh and someone coming down to sit against the wall right beside him. He looks up from his phone and the edges of his mouth slightly raise up when he finds out that it’s Soonyoung, downing his bottle of water.

They’re currently in the practice room to prepare for their year end award show performances. They’ve been going at it for a few hours now. Learning the new dance moves, doing it in the stages’ layout, and perfecting little details of it. Jihoon has been resting for a few minutes while a few other members had to practice for their solo dance parts. Soonyoung’s one of them, that’s why he just got to take a break.

“Is it finished?” Jihoon asks, moving his attention back onto the mobile game he’s currently playing. He can hear Soonyoung letting out another sigh and feel the latter’s head on his shoulder. He must be tired.

“The basics, yeah. I still have to polish the details though,” Soonyoung replies as he closes his eyes. Jihoon instinctively gives the older’s head a few pats with his free hand, stroking and running it through the silky brown hair, as if saying that he’s done well. He knows Soonyoung loves it, which is right since he can feel a smile immediately latching onto the boy’s face.

“We’ll still have our date on Saturday, right?”

Jihoon can’t help but chuckle at that, before humming as an answer. It’s cute how Soonyoung calls it a date since they will only be doing things that they’d usually do: go to the gym, visit a restaurant to have a meal, take a walk around, maybe buy some snacks on the way back, and have a movie night when they’re back in their dorms. The boy always calls it a date whenever they plan to do things for a whole day with just the two of them, even though Jihoon’s pretty sure someone would join their movie night.

Oh, yes, they’re dating.

It’s been a while actually. Jihoon doesn’t really remember the exact date (and Soonyoung never made a big deal out of it, so he thought it’s okay) but it was around their second year as a group.

He has admired the dancer long before though, since he saw his audition through the window. It’s funny when he sometimes thinks back and wonder if his thoughts about the other would’ve been different if he didn’t join Seungcheol, who was the only other trainee at that time, to watch it. Soonyoung was already really good at dancing even though he didn’t have any training prior to that and the way he moved was just so captivating, Jihoon couldn’t help but watch. After that, they did interact during their training period. They talked at times, worked together for some projects, and argued in the process, but he didn’t realize that his admiration had turned into something more as time went.

It only hit him when they debuted. That’s when he thought “Oh, crap. This can’t be happening,” and proceeded to deny his feelings for some time because:

  1. He didn’t know he swings that way. Or both ways, who knows. Not that he minds, he was just really shocked.
  2. It was on his own group member. That couldn’t have ended up good.
  3. He didn’t think Soonyoung’s into guys, so he thought he wouldn’t even have a chance.



Jihoon did try to get rid of his feelings, but eventually gave up after failing again and again. He finally just accepted the fact that he likes Soonyoung and that the latter would never reciprocate his heart. He was gonna endure the longing and hope that this feeling would fade away over time. That was why he kind of blanked out when Soonyoung confessed to him.

“I’ve… been thinking about you. A lot. Not as a friend.”

“I’m sorry?” Truthfully, Jihoon couldn’t think of anything else to say at that moment. He was afraid that he interpreted it wrong. Did he mean as a family or...?

“I really like you. As in LIKE like.” There was no response to that. After a few seconds, Soonyoung’s face was slowly painted with regret. “I know you probably don’t feel the same. I guess I was just so distracted by my thoughts recently that I have to let it out. Just forget this ever happened, what was I even thinking…”

Soonyoung’s voice grew quieter and quieter as he said it. There was a silence after, before he tried to leave. It all dawned upon Jihoon right then and he managed to quickly stop Soonyoung, turning the latter to face him. The other was obviously surprised and confused at the same time, judging by his expression. At that, Jihoon couldn’t prevent his lips from forming a small smile before replying.

“The feeling’s mutual.”

A breath on his neck takes Jihoon out of his thoughts. That somehow startled him a little bit. He tilts his head to look at his boyfriend who apparently had fallen asleep. He didn’t even notice that. The boy looks so beautiful though. So peaceful and innocent, making him stare and take it all in.

“Jihoonie~” a voice calls. The producer turns his head to find Jeonghan approaching them. “Oh, Soonyoungie’s also here.”

“What’s up, hyung?”

“Let’s go home, we’re all gonna eat at the usual place,” the blonde says with a wide smile visible. This hyung really loves seeing them together. Sure, Jeonghan was really happy for them when he found out about them being lovers. But Jihoon’s pretty sure he’s gonna get teased again later. The members have seen them together so many times, so he wonders why he’s still being teased about getting supposedly “soft” around Soonyoung.

Jihoon gives his boyfriend a few gentle shakes to wake him up. As much as he doesn’t want to do that, they really need to go now since it’s already late. He sees the other slowly opening his eyes and trying to regain his consciousness. It seems like he’s exhausted, his eyelids still look heavy.

“Let’s eat and go home, then you can continue your sleep, okay?”

Soonyoung slowly nods at that and rubs his eyes. The boy gets his head off of Jihoon’s shoulder, blinks a few times, and stretches his arms up. Why does he have to be so adorably cute?

Jihoon gets up first and puts his phone inside his pocket. He offers his hand to help Soonyoung stand up which the other accepts. They give each other a quick smile before following Jeonghan and the other members out the room, hand in hand.

—

“Jihoonie~” Soonyoung calls the producer for the nth time in just an hour. The other doesn’t respond, so he gets up from the couch in the studio and approaches. His boyfriend has been working on the songs for their upcoming album for a few hours nonstop and Soonyoung’s been trying to get him off of his computer for a while.

“You have to take a break,” he says, pulling on Jihoon’s sweater.

“It’s almost done, Soonyoung.”

Hearing that, he pouts. He never knows if Jihoon’s “almost done” is gonna be a 15 minutes almost done or another 1 hour almost done. It seems like Jihoon sensed that, because he turns to the dancer the second after.

“I promise I’ll stop in 10 minutes,” Jihoon continues, assuring Soonyoung. He gives the pout a peck, which surprises Soonyoung and fills his cheeks with a light pink color. The culprit laughs a little. “Can you get us some food and drinks in the meantime?”

So, Soonyoung goes to their company’s pantry room on the first floor while Jihoon directs his focus back onto the music file he’s working on. He wonders what he shall get. Cook an egg? Oh wait, but they currently don’t have any rice. Make some instant ramyeon then? Or just get the prepared sandwiches? In the end, he just decides on both. Also some cola since Jihoon loves it.

True to his words, when Soonyoung arrives back in the studio about 10 minutes later, Jihoon is already closing the programs in his computer and turns it off. He puts the things he brings on the coffee table. As he turns around, he’s suddenly greeted by an embrace and a force that lets the gravity pull him onto the couch.

He chuckles and puts his arms around Jihoon who is on top of him right now. “You gotta eat first, Jihoonie. I’m gonna cuddle you after that anyway.”

“Let’s just be like this for a few minutes,” the other replies, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Soonyoung can’t help but softly smile. It looks like Jihoon’s tired even though he doesn’t admit it. He always becomes like this whenever that happens. The older doesn’t mind though, he lets his lover take his time. A comfortable silence always accompanies, along with the sound of their soft breaths. Some strokes are given on the back and the head while he waits.

After some quiet time and back rubs, Jihoon’s embrace loosens up. That’s when Soonyoung asks, “Time to eat?”

A nod is given as an answer. Jihoon then gets up, making Soonyoung let go of his hold around the producer. His body follows, rising up and taking a comfortable sitting position beside Jihoon before handing him the cola and food he brought earlier.

Jihoon is obviously hungry since he consumes the ramyeon and sandwiches quite fast. Soonyoung has been watching him down each one, cheeks filling up as he takes another bite. The subject of attention probably notices this because at one point, he glances and meets Soonyoung’s eyes.

“Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?” Jihoon immediately tries to find any crumbs or maybe food stain around his mouth with his hand.

A smile blooms on Soonyoung’s face. His boyfriend can be so cute sometimes. “Nothing. You’re just adorable while eating.”

Oh, that makes Jihoon blush? Why does he have to look so squishy? Soonyoung really wants to squeeze him tightly right now.

“Also, I’m glad you let me take care of you whenever you’re drowned inside your workload. I’m content as long as you eat and get some rest.”

The younger sighs before averting his gaze onto the third sandwich he’s currently holding. “Well, I don’t want to upset you. And I’m thankful you take the time to. I also take care of you whenever you do the same anyways.”

That’s true. Jihoon does remind him whenever he's lost in his dance world. They kinda switch their roles around according to the situation.

“That reminds me, are you not gonna eat? You’ve only been drinking the cola until now.”

Soonyoung shakes his head. “Nah. I already ate earlier.”

“Did you get lunch with performance team?”

He nods, leaning back onto the couch. He did visit a chinese restaurant after practice with Jun, Minghao, and Chan. It was delicious and he ordered a lot. He didn’t really have anything else to do after though, and the others had plans of their own, so he decided to visit the studio in hopes of finding Jihoon here. He did find his boyfriend, glued to his computer inside.

As Jihoon finishes all the food, they talk about various things. From their work to things that happened in their day. Soonyoung feels like he tells the other the most random things, it’s almost like TMI at this point, but he’s grateful that Jihoon doesn’t protest or complain about that. He does sometimes tease him about stuff though. But that’s one thing that makes him enjoy their conversations more.

Soonyoung’s laying down, head on Jihoon’s lap, holding hands, when he realizes that they’ve been talking for more than an hour. He looks up at his lover and shoots an apologetic face. “I’m sorry, I lost track of time. Do you want to continue your work?”

Jihoon chuckles, sounding like an angel in Soonyoung’s ears. “Later. I’ll just wait for Bumzu-hyung.”

He tilts his head, quietly saying okay to that. His gaze goes back onto Jihoon’s hand and he starts playing with the fingers. A silence comes up, a peaceful one, for a few seconds before Jihoon breaks it.

“Soonie,” he calls. Called boy hums as a response. “...What if we make our relationship official?”

That stops Soonyoung’s hand. He turns his attention back onto Jihoon and finds a serious look on the boy’s face. He has a feeling on what the younger implied, but just to make sure, “You mean…”

“Yeah.”

They’ve talked about this before. Whether to announce their dating status or not. The decision was to wait for a better time. They wanted to, but they weren’t sure how people would take it. A relationship between the same gender, how would the public react? Would it be received in an environment not that exposed to the concept yet? Moreso, between two idols? This was their dream and they didn’t want to ruin it. They also didn’t have a stable support yet at that time. And so, they chose to stay quiet for the time being.

As a result, only a few people know.

They did tell their parents, of course. They would figure it out eventually anyway, it’s their sons after all. It took a while for their parents to accept them being a couple. More reason to postpone an official announcement. No, it wasn’t because they opposed it, thankfully. They just needed the time to let the information sink in and get used to it. Both Soonyoung and Jihoon could understand since it was given all at once so suddenly. The fact that their sons are not straight, the fact that their sons already has a partner, and the fact that it’s the boy beside him which is his own group member. It took time, but in the end, their parents are happy for them and support them.

Their fellow group members also know. Well, how can they not? Jihoon literally gave Soonyoung a quick peck on the lips in a hurry one time before going to the studio, while some of the members were also there beside the receiver. He turned red right then and there, earning himself questioning and demanding looks from the others. Panic rose inside of him when Seungkwan called for the rest to come. He tried to explain everything as best as he can when all of them gathered, while fighting the warmth and tingling feelings he got inside. Fortunately, they weren’t mad at them or anything like that and accepted the two's relationship quite easily even though he had to have more talk with Seungcheol after. That’s honestly not how he expected to be found out. He truly envied his boyfriend for not being there and he complained about it that night, all pouty. Which was only replied by an apology (it was out of habit and he didn’t realize until later, he said) and an invitation to sleep together as a compensation. Jihoon knows him too well.

They have a feeling their managers and closest staff personnels who have been working with them since the beginning knows, considering all the times the two had to separate themselves whenever one walks into the room they're in. He’s pretty sure they’ve caught them cuddling at least once, they’re not that fast at reacting to a sudden arrival. He trusts them though, and since no news about it has been out after all these years, perhaps it’s all good.

Actually, Soonyoung has also been thinking about making it official recently. He just wants to finally call Jihoon as his boyfriend and show their affection towards each other openly. But he still hesitates on bringing it up since he’s not sure if he can handle people wanting them to break up, if there are. He also didn’t know if Jihoon’s ready or not.

Now that Jihoon himself mentions it, he's starting to consider once more. A frown appears on his forehead as he asks, "Are you sure?"

"I am. I've given this several thoughts. Only if you want to, of course."

"No, I want to!" Soonyoung retorts quickly. "It's just that…"

He doesn't know how to say it. Is he just overthinking this? But he's truly afraid. Without himself noticing, he fiddles with Jihoon's fingers out of nervousness. The younger doesn't say anything, just waiting for his lover to continue. Soonyoung is still not sure if this is a big concern. But since it bothers him and it's the reason he's holding back, he finally decides to just voice it out.

"...What if people doesn't accept us?"

It looks like Jihoon immediately gets what he means, seeing how the boy then intertwined his fingers, which was being played by Soonyoung, with the older's and gives the hand a comforting hold.

"It's all gonna be alright even if there are people saying that we're not meant to be, that we shouldn't be together. We'll figure it out. Together."

Jihoon shows him a smile full of warmth and he feels like crying. This boy always managed to make him feel safe and loved. What did he do in his previous life to receive so much love? He doesn’t deserve this.

"It’s okay, I’m here for you. You know that I’ll always protect you, right?" Soonyoung nods his head yes. Yeah, he knows. He’d also do the same for Jihoon.

He looks up at his partner who’s staring back into his eyes with so much adoration visible. Soonyoung gets a soft smile out before Jihoon lowers his head towards the other. The brunette instinctively closes his eyes and lets Jihoon get rid of the space between them as their lips touch. They share a few tender kisses, full of reassurement and calmness. Jihoon breaks it at one point to gaze into Soonyoung’s eyes once more.

“Thank you, Jihoonie.”

“Mmhm… You know, I think our fans would like it instead. Are you aware of the amount of questions involving you that I’ve received? Especially in the last fan signing. I have a feeling they love our interactions.”

A little laugh escapes Soonyoung. He’s aware of that as he himself received some as well. They did get a few even when they were still keeping it to the minimal. Well, they indeed didn’t do a good job at that.

He still remembers how Jihoon went to him after an interview and complained about how the taller’s lips looked extra soft that day that he couldn’t help but stare at it every once in a while. He just hoped it wasn’t in the shot and wasn’t too obvious when it did get caught by the camera. The grumbler then proceeded to pull him into an empty room nearby and delivered endless kisses to him because, as he claimed, he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Or that one time when they did a show and Jihoon was too excited on telling him about a place famous for couples. That one did get into the episode, he’s pretty sure since they watched that one together along with Jeonghan, Joshua, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Dokyeom. Yes, those five kept on nudging them after that. When he asked, his boyfriend just said that he forgot there were cameras around.

Soonyoung himself has looked over towards Jihoon with heart eyes countless times. Even until now. He discovered this through the comments their fans left under his posts. Some pictures of those moments captured by their fans were sent there. To be honest, he does that unconsciously so even if he wanted to reduce it, he couldn’t.

There were so many slip ups and they did such a bad job at covering it up that at some point, without any verbal discussions, both of them just decided to stop holding back and just act like they usually would. Joking around, completely in their own world, holding hands, sharing their affections albeit not completely out of control. Perhaps that was what caused the increase of questions in their latest event.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Soonyoung says, smiling while he imagines all the positive response that their fans might leave after hearing the news. Hopefully it will be filled with those.

While busy doing that, Soonyoung can feel Jihoon’s hand taking a hold of his left cheek, gently caressing it which managed to catch his attention. His lover then swallows their little distance and reconnects their lips together, giving his partner a slow kiss while pouring his love out. Another one. And a few more. The dancer puts his hand on the back of Jihoon’s neck, sometimes going up and running through the soft black hair and fondles with it, making the other smile against his lips. They end up sharing as many kisses as they want before cuddling inside Woozi's Universe Factory. It’s so soft and warm, just like what Soonyoung loves.

—

“How’s it going?” Jihoon asks as he bends down behind Soonyoung who’s sitting on the living room couch.

The other beams before answering, clearly ecstatic as heard by the tone of his voice. “It’s going incredible! I didn’t think it would actually be filled with so much positive feedback and that they would give so much support to us this fast.”

Jihoon smiles back, putting one of his arms around Soonyoung’s neck and resting his chin on the dancer’s shoulder as he reads on what his lover has been reading. They’ve published the announcement of their relationship last night, and so far, the response has been great. Most of their fans are so delighted to hear the news, congratulating them, and wishing the best for them. There are some who are against it and he’s always there to comfort Soonyoung and remind him that they’re gonna be fine. He doesn’t mind repeating it over and over if it means that the older won’t think too much about those people anymore. It’s only a minority anyway, so they don’t need to worry about it.

Jihoon lets out a chuckle every time he sees a comment saying that they knew the two were dating or that their theories were right. “I guess we really were such bad actors.”

A tiny giggle is heard from Soonyoung and Jihoon can’t help himself melting for his boyfriend’s adorableness. Before he can stop himself (though he probably wouldn’t even if he can), he gently pinches Soonyoung’s fluffy cheek. The victim turns around with a puzzled expression and a frown.

“Please don’t test me, you’re too cute. You have my heart already.”

A soft pink adorns Soonyoung’s cheeks as he decorates his face with a smile. “I love you.”

Seriously, this guy. That didn’t help. It just makes Jihoon want to shower him with more love, and so he starts with giving a quick kiss on said guy.

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad, I know. It's been so long since the last time I've written a story and I can feel that I'm really rusty. But well, practice makes perfect and I had to start somewhere.
> 
> This is honestly just a self-indulgence since I love Soonhoon so much lol. But I'd be really happy if you like it and I'll appreciate it if you leave any comment. Constructive criticism is welcome, please be gentle though. ;; I'll write more stories and hopefully it'll be better next time!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
